


HOME

by evetessmacher



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Culture, Aliens, Domestic Bliss, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Home, KaraMel, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vulnerability, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evetessmacher/pseuds/evetessmacher
Summary: There's a feeling of belonging that Mon-El and Kara feel only when they're together:they're each other's home.





	HOME

He opened up his eyes, his gaze fell immediately to the wonderful Kryptonian he got to call his “Girlfriend”. 

“Good morning.” 

“Good morning.” Kara smiled back at Mon-El.

“How long have you been staring at me?” He chuckled, turning around to have a better view of his girl. 

“Long enough to realise that every detail of your face is beautiful.” 

“Oh really?” He kissed her lips good morning, “So it hasn’t been too long, you can see all my perfection in less than a second.”

“Oh shut up, you cocky Daxamite.” They laughed together, until Kara put her head on his shirtless chest, their breaths were in sync. “I was thinking,” he broke the silence, “that uh, you’re pretty much the closest thing to my home.”

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, not getting his point. “What do you mean?” 

“Well, you have many things reminding you of your home planet, your cousin, your mom’s hologram- which I called a ‘babe’ and I’m still cringing at this memory- the Fortress of Solitude.. I arrived here alone, and..”

Kara looked up at him, listening carefully to what he had to say, waiting for him to continue; he had never shown his weaknesses and vulnerability, but most importantly, he had never mentioned his real feelings on the loss of his planet. 

“You’re my home now. You know, when people called their significant others their home, I couldn’t really understand what they meant, but now I do. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you, Kara, or what kind of person I would’ve become.. and I think I can’t thank you enough for letting me in your life. There are little things that, uhm, that make me feel at home when I’m with you, such as talking about the planets we visited or we wanted to visit, telling each other stories of who we were before we lost everything.” 

“I feel at home with you too, Mon-El.” Kara interrupted involuntarily, she just had to speak her mind. 

“You do?” He couldn’t comprehend how that could be possible. 

“Yeah.” She got up from his chest to look in his dark blue eyes. 

“Being able to talk with you about who I was on Krypton, makes me feel like I didn’t really lose  it.” She paused and sighed. “For the past thirteen years, I’ve been too busy becoming Kara Danvers, and in the last one, I was too busy jumping from Kara to Supergirl.. and I’ve never realised, until you came here, that I was forgetting who I was in the first place, Kara Zor-El.” 

Mon-El leaned closer to her lips, giving Kara a kiss that only the two of them could truly define, like a sweet kiss you give your lover to welcome them home after a long bad day, or in their case, journey. 

“In case you’ll ever find yourself forgetting who you are again, just remember that Kara Zor-El is the one I love, not Supergirl, not Kara Danvers, but just a girl from Krypton.”

“I could say the same thing for you, Daxamite. I love you.” Mon-El kissed her forehead and held Kara in his arms: he really felt powerless in that moment, as much as she did. But they were each other’s home now, and it was okay to be vulnerable.

 

** End. **

**Author's Note:**

> [An older work that was originally posted on Tumblr]
> 
> Twitter : @evetessmacher
> 
> Tumblr : Iminyourhandskara
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
